kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Eagleal/Arkiva/01
Ju lutem të përdorni këto "rregulla" përdorimi të thjeshta: * Ju lutem të mos bëni diskutime të shpërndara në faqe të ndryshme; * Në qoftë se ju shkruaj te faqeja juaj e diskutimit, përgjigjuni atje; Exceptions: Mund të përdorni të timen në rast urgjence * nënshkruani diskutimet (me --~~~~) —— [Firma Juaj Figura:User_sign.png ]. ---- Projekti biografi Ajo që e ke shkruar ti është postuar në vend të gabuar. gjithashtu ekziston jë projek i ngjashëm në wikin shqip shiko: këtu. nëse dëshiron vazhdo aty mëtutje. tung --bet_0 7 Prill 2007 14:51 (UTC) prova për prova eksperimente shiko Livadhi. Nëse ke nevoj për diçka pyet, edhe mua. tung --bet_0 18 Prill 2007 15:28 (UTC) :RE:Çfar ke dëshirë të bësh dhe përse të vyn kjo stampë Stampa:BabelNew. tung --bet_0 18 Prill 2007 17:19 (UTC) Shiko ketu te: http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Babel te paragrafi Si krijohet një stampë për një gjuhë që nuk eksiston akoma''__''tung''--Eagleal 18 Prill 2007 17:34 (UTC) :Cila gjuhë të nevoitet ti e krijojm menjëherë, ajo çka e ke bë ti nuk ka lidhje me të. Ne deri tash i kemi kopju stampat për gjuhë që nuk janë akoma prej wikedisë anglisht. Dhe përdore butonin '''Trego parapamjen për të parë rezultatin e ndryshimeve para se të kryesh ndyshimet e bëra. tung --bet_0 18 Prill 2007 18:48 (UTC) Video Game Shih artikulin Video lojëra dhe pjesen qe e ke punuar barte atje ne fillim te temes dhe perdor shkronjat shqipe ë, Ë, Ç, ç dhe jo e, E, c dhe c ne vend te tyre. Video Game eshte titull anglisht keshtu qe do te griset, pra te mbetet te e bartesh materialin meqe e ke punuar ti (te mos e barte ndokush tjeter pastaj te humb emri nga puna qe ke bere). (Puntori 19 Prill 2007 12:26 (UTC)). :Mos e gris faqen Video game, sepse shume persona mund te kerkojne fjalen video game, pasi eshte fjala me e perhapur. :Prandaj çova nje REDIRECT per te percjelle te faqja Video lojera.tung--Eagleal 19 Prill 2007 14:27 (UTC) Problemi i gjuhës Një fjalë ka kuptim në një gjuhë vetëm nëse ajo flitet me të madhe. Nuk është çudi që fjalët anglisht nuk kanë kuptim në gjuhën shqipe, pasi që fjalët përkatëse shqipe nuk përdorën. Ky është problemi kryesorë i shqiptarëve në botën e jashtme të cilët në kohët e fundit kanë ndikuar me të madhe edhe brenda teritoreve autoktone shqiptare. Kjo nuk është asgjë e re, por është e re këmbëngulja e mërgimtarve se kanë të drejtë sepse atyre ju duket se vetëm të tilla ato fjalë kanë kuptim. Po si të tilla kanë kuptim jashtë por nuk kanë kuptim brenda masës së popullit shqiptar. Të gjithë neve fëmijtë tanë neser do të na marrin si shqiptarët e Turqisë që sot nuk ndihet fjala shqipe nga goja e tyre. Thonë 2 milion, 5 milion, 7 milion por për gjuhën shqipe ata janë 0 milionë, sepse nuk dinë të flasin e të shkruajnë shqip. Ata e kanë përdorur kodimin që ka qenë në modë dhe jo kodimin e gjuhës shqipe. Historia e ka vërtetuar këtë, shkolla shqipe pa marr parasyshë çfar kodimi përdorë Wikipedia, ajo e përdorë kodimin shqip. Upss!!! Sq. nuk ka kuptim në gjuhën shqipe, edhe nëse e kamë përdorur e kam pasur keq, në këto raste futet lexo:, shkrtesat përdoren për gjuhë të huaja.--Hipi Zhdripi 12 Maj 2007 01:37 (UTC) Aty ku punojë më ra rasti të dëgjojë një të ri shqiptar që thoshte "Ani që po di gjermanisht, çka ndihmon përkthimi i tyre në shqip kur askush nuk i kupton", po si ti kuptojin kur ne i kemi bombardu me barbarizma të cilat shkolla shqipe duhet ti pastrojë. :Në qoftë se e kuptova, ti po thua që ka shumë shqipëtar që nuk përdorin kodifikimin shqip. Por në qoftë se ata nuk e përdorin atë, :si mund të shkruajnë në Wikipedia-ën Shqipëtare, ose në atë angleze? :Shiko: Përdora Wikipedia-ën , dhe jo Wikipediën. Këtë sepse, nuk ka një fjalë Shqipëtare me këtë kuptim. Zgjidhja është ta :përdorim të gjithë, pasi disa nga fjalët e gjuhës së folur, kalojnë në atë të shkruar (ligjore) quhet evolucion i gjuhës. :Unë dua që gjuha shqipëtare të përhapet dhe të njihet, ashtu si ajo angleze, pasi jam i ngjitur shumë pas Shqipërisë. :sq.Wiki mund ta ndihmojë shumë Shqipërinë, pasi këtu janë të gjithë Shqipëtar. Rroftë Shqipëria. --alEagle █ Eagleal( Diskutimi) 12 Maj 2007 13:06 (UTC) * Jo shqiptar por gazeta të finacuara nga jashtë me qëllime të ndryshme. * Përdorin kodifikimin si para marrëveshjes për kodifikimin e shqipes, secili sipas qefit. * Kjo dukuri nuk është e re, por shqiptarët ja kanë arrit edhe përkundër kësaj të merren veshë për kodifikimin shqip. * Nuk ka fjalë shqiptare sepse janë njerzit nën ndikimin e komercializmit, Tyne herë u konë TURQISHTJA tashti ANGLISHTJA , po NESËR? edhe asht ma COOL me shkrue WIKIPEDIA se Uikipedia apo Vikipedia. Edhe për shkrime kineze nuk ka fjalë shqiptare. * Me një gjuhë që ka vetëm dy shkronja mund të shprehesh çka të duash!!! (0,1). Natyrisht nëse i rrespekton rregullat përndryshe nuk është gjuhë. *Vikipedia është orgjinal, në anglisht ja kanë futë Wikipedia????--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Maj 2007 01:07 (UTC) *Me fjalë tjera une po ju ftojë juve të gjithëve që të ja fillojmë të i seleksionojmë emërtimet dhe të ecim rrugës së shkollave shqipe, me aq sa dimë dhe mundemi. Jashtë lëkurës tonë nuk mund të dalim por njato rregulla që i dimë i rrespektojmë dhe i zbatojmë. Për këtë punë janë të paramenduara fletat e mirëmbajtjes së Enciklopedisë. Une ja kam nisë me punë që në fillim në këtë drejtim aq sa kam ditë. Edhe unë e kamë pasë të njëjtin problem si ju të gjithë. Nuk ka fjalë shqipe, çpike, çpurdhë e përhape atë fjalë shqipe më tha një dembel. Kur të përhapet ka kuptim.--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Maj 2007 01:31 (UTC) ndihem per redaktim mund te me ndihmoni si mund te redaktohet nje faqe?--Ëngjëlli2lux 12 Maj 2007 17:10 (UTC) :Shiko këtë artikull--alEagle █ Eagleal( Diskutimi) 12 Maj 2007 17:35 (UTC) Gjuha angleze Gjuha angleze nuk bonë të krahasohte me gjuhën shqipe. Gjuha angleze do të vdesë së shpejti, ajo në gjirin e vetë ka futur po thuaj të gjitha gjuhët e botës siq ka bërë latinishtja më parë. Kulminacioni i gjuhës angleze ka kalu ajo tani ka filluar të shkruhet në shkurtesa, kjo është shenjë e pleqërisë. hahaha--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Maj 2007 01:19 (UTC) :Të shprosojmë. E imagjinon dot, Shqipërin që më në fund merë vëndin që i ë takon: E PARA NË BOTË? Endrra e shqipëtarve. --alEagle █ Eagleal( Diskutimi) 13 Maj 2007 11:27 (UTC) :Pastaj është llogjike që mos të krahasohet me atë anglese, pasi gjuha Shqipe është më e bukura dhe më e vjetra në botë: duke kaluar nga pellasgët, te trojanët, te etruskët, te ilirët, te gegët - toskët dhe te Shqipëstarët. SHQIPËRIA: E vetmja përgjithmonë. -- ►Eagleal ( Diskutimi) 13 Maj 2007 18:59 (UTC) Software/Hardware E di se kjo fjalë ka depërtu me të madhe por prapë se prapë po propozojë që: Veglat elektronike janë paisje, instrumente të ndërtuara nga pjesë të ndryshme elektrike dhe elektronike. HARD '''Veglat informatike'1 janë udhëzime të krijuara nga komadat ndalo dhe fillo sipas një programi në një planë që regjistrohen mekanisht në vegla apo pjesë të makinave elektronike'' SOFT 1 Une po themë, se vegël informatike nuk ka, sa ka SOFTWARE!!! Software i lirë nuk po ka kurrfar lidhje. Por nëse e shikojmë punën e autorsisë në trevat shqiptare ajo ka dy kuptime: popullore dhe personale, janë tregimet, këgët popullore autori i të cilave edhe mund të mos jetë i njohur dhe si autorë të fundit krijuesi i ri, e merr atë në bazë të cilit ka bërë krijimin. Tek ato personale dihet autori dhe përvetësimi i tregimit apo këngës nuk ka kuptim, është jashtë zakonit, adetit tashti me siguri edhe jashtë ligjit shtetrorë. --Hipi Zhdripi 14 Maj 2007 03:31 (UTC) E di që shumë vetë që i kanë mësuar veshët me këto terme, kurr nuk munden me u pajtu por në fakt FREE SOFTWARE është vegël informatike popullore, që pas përdorimit për hirë të rrespektit (zakoni shqiptar) ndaj burimit thuhet një fjalë e mirë për të. Asgjë e re por vetëm në një gjuhë tjetër, natyrisht e dizajnune pak më detalisht.--Hipi Zhdripi 14 Maj 2007 03:45 (UTC) *Vegla *Haleti (u harru) *Instrumenti *Varja - hahahahh--Hipi Zhdripi 14 Maj 2007 03:49 (UTC) :Më fal, por nuk të kuptova mirë. Ti po thua që është më mirë të përdorë fjalën Free Software në vënd të Software i lirë? :Sidoqoftë, kam çuar REDIRECT Free Software - per - Software i lirë. --◄ '''Eagleal Diskuto'' 14 Maj 2007 09:17 (UTC) Fjala "Softueri" mua mu pranua nga SQ Spell Checker, mirëpo edhe pse fjala fltet me të madhe, shkruhet shumë-shumë pakë, gjithë i ikin shkrimit të saj duke shpjeguar me fjalë tjera më së shpeshti Programe. Si do që të jetë asnjë shkollë zyrtarsht nuk ka marr guxim me përdorë ashtu kllot, end janë duke hulumtuar mundësi tjera. Për këtë përdorimi i fjalëve shqipe është më së i nevojshëm sepe ata që nuk kanë njohuri duhet të marrin veshë shqip. Dje i kam pyetë së paku 10 vetë ku jetoj çka dmth Softuer, të gjithë e kanë dië që diçka me komjutera. Kur i kamë pyet çka dmth Vegla informatike, jonë trullu në një anë ju tingëllonte shqip po nuk e kuptonin, por me rëndësi që interesimi i tyre ishte aty. Më në fund e thirra në Kosovë me telefonë një IT që punon në Prokredit dhe e pyeta çka d.m.th Softuer, fjala e parë tingëllonte si më duhet kohë ta shpjegojë, e ndërpreva dhe i thash çka është vegël informative, u trullu. Por nuk mund të më thotë se nuk kamë të drejtë sepse Softueri është vegël "abstrakte" me të cilën kryhet një punë. Pasi që kjo vegël shërben në informatikë atëherë pse jo. E di që ende nuk jamë në gjendje ta shpjegojë si duhet por për emërtim gjeneral të kodeve të përdorura në sistemet e automatizuara është i saktë. Procesori i ekzekuton komandat por edhe një regullatorë i thjeshtë e bënë atë, mirëpo shpejtësia dhe mënyra e marrjes së informatës e bënë atë që të "luan" me instrumetet/pjestë tjera elektronike. Edhe për një muzikant thuhet që e ekzekuton/luan një vegël. Si do që të jetë, për mua personalisht nuk është e rëndësishme se cilin titull e bartë artikuli. Është faktë që e preferojë më shumë një termë të dallashitur shqip para atij të huaj. Kjo më vije nga thënja e Konicës kur ju drejtohet shkrimtarve të kohës së vet "shkruni, shkruni sa të mundeni, pastaj seleksionohen të mirat prej të këqijave". Nëse nuk ka fjalë ska edhe seleksionim. Ne e kemi mundësin e ridrejtimit, asnjë lexues nuk ka kahë të ikë nga termi i kërkuar.--Hipi Zhdripi 17 Maj 2007 02:24 (UTC) Upss!! Përgjegja: paketat informative: * Të lira për përdorim të gjërë (Freeware) me disa kushte të paradhëna, dhe * Të ndaluara për përdorim të gjërë (Shareware) por të lejuara për përdorim personal me kundër vlerë të dhënë në para. Une së paku ashtu e kuptojë. Shqip shkurt : Softuer/Vegla/Paketa i lirë, Softuer/Vegla/Paketa popullor, Softuer/Vegla/Paketa për përdorim të gjërë, Softuer/Vegla/Paketa publike .... Nuk e di a është lejuar kobinimi Infovegla, Infopaket ???? ... nëse është i lejuar atëherë gjitha termet elektrik, elektronik që shërbejnë me të njëjtin funksion por që janë të avancuara ja fusim Info... dmth makina automatike mund të jenë: makina mekanike, makina elektrike, makina elektronike, makina informatike, po nëse është e lejume Elektromakina atëherë duhet të jetë e lejume edhe Infomakina--Hipi Zhdripi 17 Maj 2007 02:38 (UTC) Më duhet mendimi yt Pasi që jamë i sigurt 99% po më duhet të sigurohem 100% për përdorimin e termit vegla. Sa munda të shohë termi Vegla informatike nuk bie në kundërshtim aspak me fjalorin e gjuhës shqipe dhe e ka kuptimin e plotë si fjala në përdorim Softueri përpos që është shqip. E di që sot ky term nuk përdoret dhe për fillim duhet përdorur paralelisht me termet angleze deri sa të gjejnë fjalën më të sakë shqipe. Si do që të jetë më duhet një po, është kështu, jepem pak zemër.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Maj 2007 06:37 (UTC) : - Për mua vegla mund të përdoret, aty ku mer kuptimin si vegël pune ose instrument ndihme për njeriun: :Zëre për shëmbull fjalën anglese Internet Tools, këtu mund të përdoret përkthimi Vegla Interneti, e njëjta gjë për përkthimin në shqip Vegla Informatike për instrumente që janë posaçërisht për infomatikën. Po edhe aty është aftësia e fjalës vegël, sepse ajo mund të qëndrojë e pavarrur dhe të jetë pjesë e një "vegle". Internet tools janë vegla interneti që hynë në "familjen" e veglave informatike. Ato janë shërbëtore të veglave elektronike apo veglave tjera. Shiko përkufizimin në pikën 2 Vegla#Pjesë e një pajisjeje e lë edhe mundësin që të mos përdoret nga njeriu. : - Nuk jamë dakort me përdorimin e fjalës Softueri pasi , ndoshta, përkthimi që i afrohet më shumë është Programi kompiuterik, dhe në Fjalorin e gjuhës Shqipe nuk ma merr (përkthen). Po në qoftë se të gjithë janë dakort me përdorimin e saj, për mua nuk ka problem. ◄ Eagleal Diskuto 18 Maj 2007 06:54 (UTC) :Pogrami komjuterik, mirë por nuk është vetëm komjuteri që përdorë dhe luan atë program. Fjala software përdoret edhe për makna tjera në amvisni. Atëherë nuk është vetëm komjuterik por i gjitha veglave që lozin atë program. Qëllimi është që të krijohet një sistematik, natyrisht që aftësia e veglës të jetë e pavarur dhe të jetë në shërbim të një vegle tjetër paraqet nevojën e klasifikimit. Shembull, ampermetri është vegël e thjeshtë, primitive dhe i thonë "instrument" por kur të futen në një vegël komplekse që shërben për maje të ndryshme elektrike është paisje e veglës eletrike e cila më tej mund të futet në një vegël edhe më koplekse p.sh në kompjuter. Aftësia e fjalës vegël është që ajo varrësisht nga pozita edhe mund të emërtohet si e vetme, si e tërë dhe si shërbëtore.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Maj 2007 08:01 (UTC) __________ Desha të thoshja vetëm që Software, përkthimi më i mirë është program kompjuterik, Sepse çdo makin që përdor Software ka dhe nje pjese hardware (e kam fjalen per çip, CPU, memorie, etj). Pjesa hardware (ne kete segment) quhet pjesa kompjuterike. :Do të thotë që është e perbere nga dy pjese: ::a) hardware ::b) software :-- Po te bej nje shembull: :Tani hardware pa software nuk do te "leviste automoatikisht" (lëvizje të automatizuara, si robotet e fabrikave) pasi do te :kishte pajisjet mekanike. Softwari e ploteson (si neuronet, qe i japin inteligjence, te njeriut). ◄ Eagleal Diskuto 18 Maj 2007 08:06 (UTC) __________ Mirë shumë. Mbaje pra ti drejtimin e shpjegimit shkencorë (me terme shkencore si doktorat me numra) une po ja trusi allashiptarçe dhe diku pas një viti takoemi edhe i seleksionojmë. Une nuk jam kibernetistë dhe nuk kamë njohuri aq të mëdhaja pos për bazat e elektronikes por e di që edhe në tekstet e paraqitura në internet nga njohësit e komjuterit dhe të gjuhëve programuese, janë aq të pa kapshme sa edhe të pa besueshme, çdo e dyta fjalë në to është e re në gjuhën shqipe, sikur gjuha shqipe për herë të parë ë kishte parë dukuri të tilla. Për mua e gjithë kjo është e thjeshtë një pasqyrim i zhvillimeve teknike të deritanishme mekanike në një planë të ri përpunimit automatik të informacionit.--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Maj 2007 21:39 (UTC) :Dakort. Eshte shume e vertet qe në gjuhen shqipe mungojne shume fjale, dhe kur perkthej e bej me shume veshtiresi, pasi ne fjalorin tone nuk ka fjalet me te fundit ne teknologji. Por ne per kete jemi ketu. Per te ndihmuar gjuhen shipe, per ta permiresuar, dhe per ta bere me te pasur. ◄ Eagleal Diskuto 19 Maj 2007 21:54 (UTC) Konflikt botëkuptimesh Programi Shiko: Programi kompjuterik#Konflikt botëkuptimesh Programi (pasi që i takon temës dhe shërben si argumet i temës)--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Maj 2007 23:19 (UTC) :Korigjim link. Linku i saktë ndodhet ketu [[Talk:Programi kompjuterik#Konflikt botëkuptimesh Programi|'Programi kompjuterik#Konflikt botëkuptimesh Programi']] -- Eagleal 26 Qershor 2007 08:34 (UTC) Fotografimi i faqeve A ke ndonjë vegël për fotografim të faqeve të internetit. Po më duhet me fotografu këto monedha: me shkrimin DARDANICI dhe METALIVLPIANI. Nëse nuk ke kohë bile tregoma një vegël, e komë njo po i ka dal afati i përdorimit (30 ditë)--Hipi Zhdripi 22 Maj 2007 00:56 (UTC) :Po kam Irfanview. Eshte freeware, mund te personalizohet me shume plugin dhe te tjera. Mund ta skarikosh ketu: :Link direct per download ose nga official website: http://www.irfanview.com/ :Pasi e installove, Ik te -> OPTIONS -> Capture/screenshot (ose duke shtypur C'). Shikoje vete pasaj. Eshte shume i thjeshte. ◄ 'EaglealDiskuto► 22 Maj 2007 16:11 (UTC) FLMN , shpresojë se është i mundëshem vetem instalimi i kësaj vegle dhe nuk ka nevojë të instalohen të tjerat--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Maj 2007 00:09 (UTC) :Ti fotografova dhe karikova ne Wiki. Mund ti gjeshe ketu: :* (Para) - Metalivlpian * (Mbrapa) - Metalivlpian * (Para) - DARDANICI * (Mbrapa) - DARDANICI Kategorizimi i gabuar Ashtu fotot nuk kategorizohen, ajo kategori e pati qellimin qe foto pa license te gjenden me lehte, per te grise ose per te shtuar licesen e duhur. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 31 Maj 2007 18:28 (UTC) :Me falni nuk e dija. ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 31 Maj 2007 18:35 (UTC) :: S'eshte problem, dhe nuk ka cka me fal, gabim nuk bere asgje, mundet me ndodh cdonjeri. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 31 Maj 2007 18:41 (UTC) :Faleminderit qe i rregullove ti. :-) ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 31 Maj 2007 21:24 (UTC) ::: Mos largo kategorizimin e fotove pa lisence. (Puntori 1 Qershor 2007 07:24 (UTC)) Końskowola - Poland Could you please write a stub http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ko%C5%84skowola - just a few sentences based on http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ko%C5%84skowola ? Only 2-3 sentences enough. Please. 123owca321 2 Qershor 2007 08:40 (UTC) OK Done! :). ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 2 Qershor 2007 08:47 (UTC) Shkronjat Shkronjat e bardha mb iskenën e hirtë nuk po dalloen mirë në fleten tënde personale.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2007 01:08 (UTC) :Po thua per ato te Template? E di do ti modifikoj. Po arrite ta zgjidhje ate problemin e monobook?. ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 01:12 (UTC) NavFrame / JavaScript Hi alEagle, I think the collapsible boxes where broken by this edit. This code is not valid because it contains nested comments and it causes all scripts after it and those in MediaWiki:Monobook.js not to be executed. Could you remove it and see if that fixes the problem? Ruud Koot 3 Qershor 2007 17:00 (UTC) :You need to wait a bit, because i'm not an admin here, but i request to cancel the edit to an admin. Please wait a few seconds. ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 17:07 (UTC) ::OK Done. The problem was fixed. You're right. ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::: Glad I could help. Cheers, Ruud Koot 3 Qershor 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::::Thanks Ruud (^__^). ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 17:29 (UTC) liveli Në gjuhen shqipe sa e di nuk ekziston. Niveli është si "nën-madhësi" krahasuese me dy gjendjeve përbrenda një madhësie me sasi njësis matëse të njëjtë të ndryshme. --Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2007 01:48 (UTC) :OK, ke te drejte. qe tani e tutje do perdor _Nivel. Faleminderit per korigjimin. ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 5 Qershor 2007 08:21 (UTC) :: Ne shqip eshte niveli (edhe/ose shkalla), liveli/level perdoret edhe ne gjuhen shqipe kur flitet per kompjuter/konzole. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2007 22:59 (UTC) Lidhjet e jashtme Un kam pare qe ka dhe faqe te tjera aty si Albania-Sport dhe AlbaniaSoccer. Nese lejohen vetem faqet zyrtare atehere besoj se duhet te hiqen te gjitha dhe jo vetem e imja. Un kam shtuar edhe faqet e skuadrave. :nuk e di une nuk i kam verifikuar vete links te tjere, por administratoret nuk i kane hequr ato keshtu qe ato duhen lene. Kete problem mund ta diskutosh te Wikipedia:Kuvendi, shkruaje atje ate qe ke per te thene (pa sharje). ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 5 Qershor 2007 15:59 (UTC) e dergova te kuvendi faqen tani po e le linkun me ate shenjen qe "duhet kontrolluar" nuk e kuptova se cfare do te thote pas por do i bej me ë dhe ç te tjerat qe do te shtoj. Se i kam perdorur vetem te emrat dhe jo te fjalet e zakonshme. :Akoma me mire ti shkruash me (ë) etj. Pune te mbare --◄ EaglealDiskuto► 5 Qershor 2007 18:07 (UTC) :: Ato lidhje si Albania-Sport dhe AlbaniaSoccer jane larguar, nese i gjeni ato lidhje largoni nga faqja, nuk eshte problem, sepse edhe ato jane spam, je rendesishem per artikullin, sepse ne artikujt u drejtua tek faqja kryesore qe pati vec lajme dhe jo drejt per ekipin, lidhjet e jashtme munden te lidhen ketu si reference, shume here keqkuptohet ai sektor/seksion, qe cdo faqe qe lidhet me temen mundet me u shtua, amo nuk eshte ashtu. Nje shembull konkret se si lejon lidhje te jashtme eshte IMDb, ajo faqe ne shume artikuj per film, seri, aktor dhe regjisor etj... perdoret si burim/reference. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2007 22:59 (UTC) Lidhjet e jashtme Lidhjet e jashtme janë lidhje të cilat duhet të mbështesin artikullin në Wikipedia. Zakonisht ato përdoren për të treguar indirekt se artikulli i përpiluar deri diku është bazuar në ato lidhje ose që të ju shërbej anëtarve të orientohen në përpilimin e më tutjeshëm të artikullit. Si do që të jetë hiarkia e këtyre lidhjeve shkonë shqip para gjuhëe tjera, domenet .edu, .org. e të ngjajshme para atyre .com . Në rastë të paraqitjes së konkurences së domeneve .com atëherë merret ai që kontribon në Wikipedi më shumë. D.m.th që të dyja kaloin në Burimi i të dhënave. Nëse që të dyja nuk dëshirojnë të kontribojnë (nuk citohen) atëher e thefshin qafën që të dyja.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2007 23:13 (UTC) Fkregex! Ciao Eagleal, allora, qui ci vuole un riassuntino ^__^ Allora, nei miei siti (cioé, questo e un altro XD) avevo sempre usato come indirizzo fkregex (ovvero Filnik "compresso" + regex :) ) solo che botwiki è diventata ufficiale e Snowolf mi ha suggerito di passare da Fkregex a Botwiki ^__^ Io, dato che non mi fa differenza, ho dato l'ok ed abbiamo cambiato url ;-) Quindi, da ora in poi, trovi tutto qui ^__^ Grazie dell'interessamento, ciao, --87.5.181.5 13 Qershor 2007 08:43 (UTC) :Ok capito. Ciao ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 13 Qershor 2007 10:34 (UTC) EagleBot EagleBot është bërë robot. Dori | Diskuto 17 Qershor 2007 19:06 (UTC) :Faleminderit. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 17 Qershor 2007 19:47 (UTC) stampa Tung Për cilin version jemi marr veshë të lutem këthe.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Qershor 2007 02:25 (UTC) :Te kuptoj por nuk te duket me mire kjo qe eshte tani, pasi ka me shume shpjegime, dhe ndihmon me shume perdoruesit e rinj, se ajo e para? Ne qofte se eshte nevoja e bejme me votim, edhe pse ajo e para nuk i kishte gjith ato gjera. :Prape une. Shiko Wikipedia:Tung log pse i kam çuar linjen e fundit. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 18 Qershor 2007 12:07 (UTC) Flm E pash ate linkun per screengrab te firefox, flm, jam tu kerkua qe sa, po perhere kane qene vec try version, d.m.th. per nje kohe te shkurte falas dhe pastaj duhet te paguhet ose me reklam (adware), dhe shume te komplikuar, kam pas me te vete para nje jave a din nje program per screenshot te mire, por tani e harrova. Ky program e ka edhe nje te mire qe ishte i integrua ne firefox. Nese ne te ardhmen e kerkoi nje program qe nuk mundem te gjej te pyes, nese nuk eshte problem. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 20 Qershor 2007 12:45 (UTC) :Pyet kur te dyash, pa problem, dhe ne qofte se mund ta gjej do ta them. Te fala. -- Eagleal 20 Qershor 2007 12:58 (UTC) tung eagle a ka dikush qe mund te me ndihmoj qe ta perfundoj materialin e Bedri Emres. flm eagle une kam te dhana sa te duash po kam nevoj per ndihme sa per te drejtat e autorit(Bedri Emres)une mun te siguroj nga ai qfar ju deshironi flm se me te vertete jeni tu e ba nji pune te mire dhe flm qe me ndihmuat ku e hapa faqen se pari pres ndonje pergjigje une jetoj ne swe dh shpejt do shkoj ne kosove dhe do ta takoj profesorin Bedri ne qoftese ju nevoitet ndonje e drejte autoriale une e siguroj tung--Tanny 20 Qershor 2007 23:51 (UTC) tung eagleal kam nderhy pak tek luan krasniqi aty ka qene e shkruar kampion bote ne vrsionin WBO (World Boxing Organisation) gje qe nuk eshte e vertete dh e ka permirsuar me inter-continental WBO titull qe luan krasniqi mban tani.A kam pasur drejte ta boj kete. --Tanny 21 Qershor 2007 22:22 (UTC) :Une boxin nuk e ndiek por, ne qofte se ajo qe ishte me para ishte e gabuar dhe ajo qe ti, tani, rregullove bere mire. Pasi kjo eshte enciklopedi dhe lexohet nga shume veta, nuk mund te ekzistojne gjera jo te verteta. Te fala. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 22 Qershor 2007 00:05 (UTC) --eagleal kam edhe diqka qe nuk me duket ne rregull tek artikulli [[Luan Krasniqi] ku shkruhet se luani mburret se eshte kosovar shvabe une nuk mendoj se luani e perdor kete term sepse une jetoj jasht dhe nuk eshte term per tu mburrur dhe se kosova nuk eshte as krahin e as shtet D.M.TH luani nuk eshte kompetent ta caktoj se qfar statusi ka kosova sepse kete status nuk e dijim as ne as nuk po e din e gjith bota edhe mun te thuhet qe mburret qe eshte shqiptar i kosoves edhe kjo eshte e vertete por asesi kosovar shvabe une e percjelli shume luanin por nuk me ka rastisur ta degjoj vetem se e kam lexuar neper disa artikuj qe nuk ma merr mendja qe ja vlen te lexohen pra ne qofte se ki mund te rregulloje diqka eshte shum mire FLM. --Tanny 23 Qershor 2007 16:58 (UTC) :Tjeta Tanny. :Gjeja e pare firmat çohen ne fund/pas mesazhit. Per Luan Krasniqin ajo qi ti po thua, "mburret se eshte kosovar", eshte e vertet qe ky term mund te perdoret me veshtiresi. Sinqerisht, Tanny, une nuk di çfare te them. Duhet diskutuar me te tjeret. Zakonisht per keto probleme shkruhet te faqja e diskutimit e artikullit. Me fal, por kete radhe, per sa provova, nuk arrij dot te jap nje shpjegim te qarte. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Qershor 2007 17:22 (UTC) eagle me sa duket nuk jemi kuptuar ketu une thash se termi kosovar shvabe nuk mund te perdoret kurse kosovar po mundet sepse kosovar shvabe don te thot banor i krahines se kosoves dhe mbi gjitha nuk eshe lavderues por shum ironik sa i perket per te shkruar tek diskutimet une mendova dhe prap kam ate qendrim qe ti mund ta permiresosh ate --Tanny 23 Qershor 2007 21:08 (UTC) :"shvabe" une nuk e di çfare domethene apo jo, ne kuptimin qe ne keto tema jam pak si injorant, dhe nuk di ku te nderhyj, mund te rri vetem duke degjuar dhe mesuar. Te thash, hap nje diskutim te faqja ne qofte se te duhet ndonje opinion (kendveshtrim) nga te tjeret. Ne qofte se je i bindur per te, modifikoje direkt ti, pasi je anetare i ketij komuniteti si gjithe te tjeret. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Qershor 2007 21:30 (UTC) Editcount A mundesh me ma shpjegua se si te behet te "tool"-i i interiot opt-in/grafika e aktivitetit. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 23 Qershor 2007 12:27 (UTC) :Atehere. Te faqja jote e diskutimit bëj një ndryshim te vogel dhe te "summary"-"permbledhja" kopjo kete text: :I agree to the edit counter opt-in terms, pasaj bej RUAJ ndryeshimet.--[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Qershor 2007 12:32 (UTC) :: Flm. Tash e gjeta edhe kodin, hanez tash me ra ne sy. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 23 Qershor 2007 12:43 (UTC) ::: Efektet jane imediate. Ik prape te Editcount dhe poshte do te gjesh aktivitetin. Eagleal 23 Qershor 2007 12:37 (UTC) :::: Nuk po kuptoj. Sa vonon deri sa te shihet. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 23 Qershor 2007 12:43 (UTC) :::::IK te ai kuadrati i zi "opt-in", kliko atje, dhe te faqja qe te del shtyp te "Return to Editcount" --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Qershor 2007 12:44 (UTC) :::::: Aha, OK. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 23 Qershor 2007 13:40 (UTC) f Faqet për grisje Vendo në faqen që duhet të griset stampën . me këtë mjafton dhe nuk ke nevojë të shkruash asgjë në faqen e diskutimit. tung --bet_0 26 Qershor 2007 09:51 (UTC) pershendetje pershendetje faleminderti per mirseardhjen...nuk e di nese do mund te jem nje kontribuese e rregullt e wickipedia ..por e ndieja per detyrim te postoja dicka per nje njeri te madh, gjigand si alfons gurashi :Mos u merzit, sepse ne fillim keshtu eshte per te gjithe. E rendesishmja eshte te kontribuosh, pa pare sa. Pasaj te gjithe njesoj jemi, dhe ne Wikipedia nuk ka rendesi sa kontribute ben, pasi ato do te mblidhen me kohen, nje pas njeri, artikull pas artikulli. Te auguroj sinqerisht Punë të mbarë! Per çdo gje, edhe ate me te voglen, pyet, --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 26 Qershor 2007 14:42 (UTC)